


Small King

by xBluerise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, For Yuu-chan's birthday, I fell for this crackship, M/M, MatsuHana are actually helping wow, Teasing, matsuhana is there only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBluerise/pseuds/xBluerise
Summary: « I guess not all geniuses are destined to ruin my life. » orI noticed this crackship on tumblr and I wrote a thing for them help me please





	

The loud thump in his chest echoes in his veins. The tension in the air is palpable and the silence feels heavy on his shoulders.

It’s his turn to serve, and his teammates are waiting for his usual killer attack, they are waiting for their captain’s ultimate solo weapon.

So he sets the ball up. One, two, three steps, then he jumps lightly, and slams the palm of his hand on the ball, that flies incredibly fast towards the other side.

But he’s here again, and he receives it again. A wide grin spreads on the libero’s face as he regains his balance.

"Nice receive!" congratulates his captain, as he receives the ball after him.

"Tsk."

This is the only sound he can muster, frustrated and angry at himself. He should have aimed towards that tall blonde guy or even the shrimp, so why did he unconciously aim for this tiny human being over there.

Ah, right.

Their small deal.

 

"Aim all your serves at me!" he had almost yelled, bowing in front of Seijou’s captain, a few hours earlier.

"And why would I do that? Are you a masochist, Yuu-chan?"

The tall one smiled teasingly, and patted the smaller’s head, who quickly backed away and proceeded to re-do his hair as if he had spent hours doing it. Then he pouted and crossed his arms over his puffed chest.

"In middle school, my team lost to yours because of your serves. I want to prove you I can receive them perfectly now!"

"I’m not doubting your abilities, Yuu-chan, but that wouldn’t do any good to my team at all, it’s as if I was helping Karasuno."

"If I receive all of your serves, I’ll do anything you ask me to do. Deal?" The libero offered his hand, and Oikawa shook it.

_That could be fun, that doesn’t mean Karasuno is going to win anyway._

That was what he had thought.

But the referee’s whistle proved him wrong a few minutes later. Two sets for Karasuno, only one for Seijou. The winners yelled their joy ontop of their lungs and hugged each other, smiling brightly.

Nishinoya as well is screaming, climbing on his best friend’s shoulders, as the latter runs around like a wild animal. Oikawa’s gaze lingers on the libero, who suddenly stops his yelling to stare at him in return. And he smiles. A bright and genuine smile that takes a lot of place on his already small face, and makes him look like an angel. He hops down Tanaka’s back and jogs up to Oikawa, who is silently drinking his water before following his team in the changing room.

"Grand King! See I told you I’d receive them all!" he grins, all innocence and flushed cheeks.

"Yeah I noticed, Yuu-chan. But you also promised me to do whatever I’d say."

The tall one smirks, but he actually doesn’t know what to ask. Suddenly, a tuft of pink-ish hair catches his eye, and he notices Hanamaki and Matsukawa mimicking kisses and hugs. He sighs heavily. No way he would abuse of someone just because they had made a deal.

"How about watching a movie together, Yuu-chan?" he surprises himself asking.

Startled, the libero raises an eyebrow and the flush on his cheeks darkens, but he nods slowly, and adds : "Your place or mine?"

It’s Oikawa’s turn to be surprised. He had meant it as in, you know, going to the cinema and such. But apparently his interlocutor was determined about watching a DVD. Well, whatever.

"Mine, on Saturday afternoon, 3pm. I’ll text you my address, so can you give me your number?"

He wanted to rewatch his Alien saga anyway.

 

The doorbell rang in the silent house. Oikawa’s parents were away, visiting an aunt. That totally didn’t add to his nervous state.

No.

Not at all.

"Oh jeez he’s already here…" he muttered to himself as he was going down the stairs to open the door.

Nishinoya was standing there, grin wide and cheeks flushed by the cold breeze. He made his way to enter and nodded only a bit as a way of greeting. The libero got rid of his coat swiftly and did the same with his shoes. He was bouncing softly on his heels, waiting for Oikawa to say something. With a nod, the taller one indicated the direction of the stairs, and both of them went upstairs quietly.

If Oikawa was being honest, the atmosphere was awkward. During the first fifteen minutes of the movie, they didn’t exchange even a word, and they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"I was envying you. I felt envious because you could make your team win, while I couldn’t. My receives can’t score points, I love my position but I still felt envious."

Oikawa turned his head, mouth agape. The tiny human being that was hugging his knees, a _genius_ , was telling him he was envying _him_. Ever since middle school. A warm feeling of pride welled up in Oikawa’s chest, and he jumped over Nishinoya, who yelped.

"Yuu-chaaaaaan, you’re so cute!" he laughs, hugging the struggling libero.

A small squeak escaped Noya’s lips, and he blushed. The endearing sight made Oikawa melt, and he hugged him close into his chest.

"Oikawa?" the huffed noise provoked a chuckle from the setter, who flipped them over until Noya was lying ontop of him instead.

He brushed a wild strand of hair behind the libero’s ear, and caressed his blushing cheeks with a teasing grin.

"You know I’ve been watching you during all our matches. Not only in high school, I also remember our match in middle school. You were already a really skillful libero, but I despised you, because you were a genius." He laughs lightly. "I guess not all geniuses are destined to ruin my life."

A genuine smile appears on his lips then, quickly mirrored by Noya’s, who lets his head fall against Oikawa’s chest. He taps his finger along the setter’s arm, a feather touch that gives chills to Oikawa.

"Your heart is beating fast as hell, you know." He lets out a soft chuckle as he raises his head again.

"Well then, whose fault is that. Who is the one who was literally _beaming_ everytime I aimed at him during the match, the other day."

His teasing is interrupted by a pair of soft lips against his. After a few seconds of pure shock, he returns the kiss, slow and innocent. They part away, in need of air, and their burning gazes meet as their breaths mingle. Their mouths meet again, way less innocently than previously. Warmth and affection cloud their minds even more, and Oikawa presses his tongue to Noya’s lower lip. Opening up slowly, the libero rummages in the setter’s hair just as the latter’s tongue enters his mouth and gently meets his own. As the pieces of flesh make contact, a chill runs down their spines, and the kiss gets fevery, with a lot of open-mouthed kisses, and teeth pulling on lips. They finally pull apart as their lungs burn from the lack of oxygene.

"Well that escalated quickly." chuckles Oikawa teasingly.

"I wanted you to shut up, Grand King."

The small grumble didn’t have that much impact with the flush spreading on the libero’s cheeks and his swollen red lips.

"Well then, make me shut up again, Small King."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was short, but I hope you liked it c:  
> I wanted to develop how they got closer and such but I kinda fell for the "Yuu-chan has had a small crush since middle school and that's so cute" scenario  
> I hope you liked it & maybe even started liking this crackship as much as I do x3


End file.
